


Two Cats in Winter

by Catsintheattic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cats, Characters as Cats, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsintheattic/pseuds/Catsintheattic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a white cat living in the shadows of the last wizarding huts of Godric’s Hollow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Cats in Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vaysh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/gifts).



There’s a white cat living in the shadows of the last wizarding huts of Godric’s Hollow. He appeared some time after the war, his left front paw bleeding, his ribs showing under a mangy coat. He lives off the street and what people throw away. Dustbins with loose lids appeal to him. You can chase him away and he will run, but he will appear the next day, cautious and persistent. On warmer days, you might even spot him in a sunny place, washing his face and combing his fur with his tongue until it shines. Despite the hard times, his wounds have started to heal.

During the last days, winter has come, and the field mice have drawn back deep into the earth to protect themselves from the frost. The lids of the dustbins are frozen shut. And when the white cat shows, he’s limping. His paws leave a bloody trail in the snow. Still he makes his rounds like he always does, and not a single sound indicates that he feels the pain in his steps. Then, he accelerates and pounces, swift as a Dementor’s shadow.

The unfortunate mouse hangs limp from his jaws. He walks over to the dry spot on the porch, sits and starts putting away the meager prey he managed to score. Sharp teeth tear into the soft belly, rip flesh from bones. His front paws secure the small body, when he suddenly tenses.

A black cat has appeared on the scene. A newcomer, glossy and well-fed.

The white one flattens his ears and hisses, his tail swinging like a whip behind him. The mouse is his, and he needs it to stay alive.

The black cat sits down at a respectful distance and pretends to stare into thin air. He waits until the white has calmed down, has stopped his growling and has gone back to feeding on his prey, until nothing is left but a few larger bones.

Then the black stands and walks over. They sniff each other’s faces, tails high in the air. The black cat starts washing the white one’s face, gently. The white cat, standing stiffly, allows it. After a while, his throat vibrates with a soft dark purr.

When the black cat finally stops and turns to walk towards wherever he’s come from, the white cat’s eyes watch him with what you might call a wistful longing. The black one is two steps down the porch when he turns around. He meows, a single sharp cry that makes the white one’s ears twitch. Again, the black cat repeats his call.

The white one follows, the black one leads him away, and together they disappear into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for vaysh, because she loves the boys and she loves cats. Thanks to celta_diabolica for beta reading.


End file.
